Campfire Song Song
by WarriorOfTheWeek
Summary: The Avengers decide to take a surprise camping trip, and they drag Loki along with them. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Road triiiiiip!"

Tony yelled for about the fiftieth time that morning as he danced into the room with a suitcase in hand. He tossed it over to the growing pile by the door and Loki watched as it crashed into the wall with and obnoxious thud. He rubbed his temples and sank farther into the comfortable couch, imagining punching Stark in the face repeatedly. _I should have killed him when I had the chance. Then I would not have to go on this imbecilic trip. _He thought. Last night Tony had proposed a random camping trip, and the Avengers had agreed. Since Loki was basically being babysat by them, he was being forced to tag along. He sighed and looked at the clock, which read 6:30 a.m. in big bold numbers. He turned to look at Stark but was blindsided by a pillow the next moment, and he heard the billionaire start laughing.

"Do that again Stark, and watch what happens." Loki snarled turning to face him.

Tony smirked and began to pick up another pillow, eyes shinning with challenge, "Oh whatcha gonna do, Reindeer Games?" he asked.

"Stark, I will tear your shins out." Loki warned.

"You're not really a morning person, are you?"

Loki rubbed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Am I on your nerves?" Tony asked with mock concern, hand flying up to grab his chest.

"If there was a stick that would make you less annoying, I would beat you to death with it." The trickster growled in return.

"You are very violent did you know that?"

Loki was just about to make a snaky reply, but Thor walked in the room, his booming voice cutting of the start of his brothers comment.

"Man of Iron, my belongings are packed." Thor announced proudly. "Where would you like me to put them?"

Tony gestured to the pile. "Right here, MC Hammer. Now all we have to do I wait for Bird Brain to finish packing." he turned and walked over to the stairwell before shouting, "Yo, Barton! Hurry up man! Everyone is already in the R.V."

"Must you be so loud?" Loki complained.

"Thor, your little brother is getting whiny, I think he needs his diaper changed or something." Clint joined in as he stepped off the steps with Natasha by his side. Loki hissed in annoyance. Clint and Tony always went out of their way to torment the trickster.

"Come on, help me get this stuff loaded on the R.V. Bruce, Pepper, and Steve are getting things situated in it for the trip." Tony said, grabbing as many suitcases as he could carry. Thor, Clint and Natasha did as well, leaving Loki in much appreciated silence. He got up and grabbed his own suitcase, adjusting his forest green T-shirt irritably. _Infernal mortal clothing._ He ranted. Pepper had insisted he and Thor wear jeans and a T-shirts while the they were camping as to not draw attention to themselves. He'd had to endure hours of shopping with his brother at the mall, but he had to admit, he was rather pleased with the outcome. Several pairs of jeans and a pair of black converse, along with two green T-shirts, three black, and two white. He'd paid for his items and turned to leave, but Thor wanted to spend more time looking. They'd ended up staying four extra hours, only to have a finicky Thor pick out one T-shirt and a pair of pants. Shaking the thought away he turned and headed out the door.

Climbing into the R.V., everyone was taking and laughing loudly as they chose their seats and bubbling with excitement for the trip. He chose a seat by the window, and settled into his usually icy silence. He felt someone flop down next to him, and turned to see Thor. The blonde was hardly able to contain his excitement, and he grinned childishly at Loki. He leaned over and whispered to him, "I heard the forests in this realm are filled with more adventure than the ones at home."

"I hope so. Maybe something good will come out of this idiotic trip if that is so." Loki whispered back.

"Are you excited?" Thor hissed.

Loki bit his lip and remained silent.

"You are!" Thor exclaimed happily.

"I will not confirm or deny that." he admitted quietly. Thor grinned and the R.V. lurched, then started out of the driveway. Loki smiled to himself, feeling an odd rush of excitement. It was like he was a child again, giddy with joy for the new adventure. He playfully nudged Thor's shoulder with his, and when Thor turned to look, he thought he saw a flash of the man he once knew. Green eyes filled with excitement and innocence (and maybe a little mischief), a lighthearted smile playing on his face, Loki turned to gaze out the window. Maybe, just maybe, he might not despise this trip as much as he thought he would.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know if you think I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The R.V. hurtled around another sharp turn and Loki grasped the edge of the table in an attempt to keep himself from moving. When he looked out the window all he could see were trees and mountain sides streaking by with dizzying speed, which only made his condition worse. The rest of the Avengers seemed oblivious to his distress, all talking and laughing happily, even JARVIS would join into the conversation sometimes. Tony was driving, and Loki felt the R.V. start of lean to one side again, and he felt his stomach roll with it. Crossing his arms over his stomach, he whimpered softly.

"Can we slow down?" he piped up, hating the pleading tone in his voice.

Tony glanced in the rear-view mirror and caught a glimpse of the god, hunched over and pale. "There is a store up ahead we are going to stop at. You can get out and walk around then."

Loki sighed and fell back in the seat, feeling his insides twist painfully. Thor turned and asked in concern, "Are you alright? You look ill."

Loki shook his head. The R.V. lurched and he felt a wave of nausea enveloped him. He regretted eating the mortal food Natasha had offered him, what had it been called, a doughnut? Anyway, he briefly wondered if she had poisoned it. No, because she had eaten one and the rest of the team had as well. Loki was grateful when he felt the R.V. slowing down and felt it turn off the road. He crawled very awkwardly over Thor, then was on his feet staggering toward the door before it had even stopped. When the engine turned off he flung the door open and jumped outside, taking deep gulps of fresh air.

Natasha followed and cast Tony a puzzled glance. Steve spoke up though, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Why are we here?"

"To buy tents and sleeping bags, of course."

"But we have an R.V." Bruce pointed out.

"That wont give you the camping experience!" Tony shouted, swinging his arm around Bruce's shoulders.

Steve smiled to himself. "Bucky and I went camping once." he murmured. The team fell silent and turned to look at him. The solider rarely talked about his past, especially his best friend, and when he did, everyone listened with interest. "We were twelve, I believe. His family went far out into the woods and set up the tent. Bucky and I hiked around and watched squirrels and deer, then came back and made smores and sat around the fire looking at the stars."

Steve smiled fondly at the memory, then blinked it away and walked inside the store. They all exchanged looks then filed in after him.

"Pick out tents and sleeping bags guys! I'm buying." Tony said as he cast a glance in the direction of the fishing equipment.

Thor dashed down one of the isles, grabbing a red sleeping bag without hesitation. Natasha followed, a massive grin on her face as she watched the thunderer's childish excitement. She picked up her own sleeping bag which was black, and grabbed another of the same color. She tossed one to Clint, who smiled and gave her a nod of thanks. After running a hand through her red hair, she found that the team had regrouped at the front of the store.

"Bad news," Tony said coming forward, "They don't have enough tents, which means were going to have to bunk with someone. Pepper! I called it!" he said, snaking his arm around her waist a pulling her close.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a tent with Clint." Natasha said, then looked at her partner, who nodded.

"I'll share a tent with Banner, if that's okay with him of course." Steve said.

"Fine with me. There's worse roommate options." he replied teasingly, looking at Tony.

"So then its settled."

Loki walked around the corner, carrying a dark green sleeping bag, everyone turned and realized he would not be pleased with his bunk buddy.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, "We have to share a tent!"

"What?" the trickster growled.

"They don't have enough tents, so you two have to share one." Bruce said, walking to the counter so his bag could get rung up.

"Share? With my brother? This is absurd!" Loki grumbled. He stomped over to the counter, ignoring the shocked looks at him, and stormed out of the store, feeling everyone's eyes boring into his back. It wasn't until he was settled into his seat on the R.V., that he realized he had called Thor, brother.

**What sort of trouble do you think they should get into camping? Let me know and your idea might be added to the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Pushes Loki on stage***

**Loki: WarrioroftheWeek and I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed. It really makes her day, and I just don't want to be here.**

**Me: I know, Loki, I know. Thanks for the reviews guys! :D**

"Well that escalated quickly!" Clint announced as he stepped out of the R.V and onto the forest floor.

"What I don't understand is how a centuries old god can travel through realms but gets car-sick in two hours." Steve grumbled, stepping off next.

"At least he got most of it out the window, guys!" Natasha said, then rose a eyebrow, "I remember the first time I rode on a plane with Clint."

"Still really sorry about that!" Clint called over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Pepper asked, smiling.

"Long story short I had to wash my hair in the planes three-by-three bathroom. Not fun." She replied. Everyone chuckled, and Clint blushed slightly.

"That wasn't pleasant." Tony said, getting out of the driver side.

A very pale Loki climbed out next and snapped, "It was not exactly 'pleasant' for me, Stark, either."

"You know who it really wasn't pleasant for?" Thor asked. Everyone looked at him. "That poor women walking her dog."

Everyone shuddered at the memory. "Are we horrible people for not stopping?" Pepper asked, concern brimming in her eyes.

"No."

"Yes."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Then Tony walked over and began to unpack the bags from the side of the R.V. Loki looked up, cranking his neck to see the treetops. Birds sang and chirped loudly. The sounds of the forest overwhelmed him, and he was pretty sure he could hear water nearby.

"Where are the other mortals?" he asked in a disinterested tone.

"I don't hear anyone." Bruce said after a moment. "Maybe its too late in the season."

"Or maybe someone waved some money in the landowners face." Steve deadpanned, grabbing his and Bruce's tent.

"So? At least we wont have any pesky fans bothering us." Tony said, not looking up from where he was trying to figure out his and Peppers tent.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Tony stood back, admiring the campsite. Four rather roomy tents in circle, surrounded a fire pit. Around the pit, three long logs sat, which he suspected they would be using later. Natasha and Pepper had gone inside the R.V. (which was parked up on the road) to change into their bathing suits. A river wasn't to far from here, and everyone wanted to go swimming. Everyone except Loki. Tony sighed as he heard the argument resume behind him.

"I refuse." The trickster crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Brother! You swam all the time on Asgard!" Thor exclaimed. He was already changed into a pair of red and silver swim trunks they had picked up on the way. Natasha and Pepper walked back down the trail, the Russian wearing a bright red bikini and Pepper wearing a blue and silver bikini. Natasha heard the two bickering brothers and neared.

"Loki, like it or not, we are in charge of you and, like it or not, you go where we go and do what we do. We are going swimming. Therefore, you are going swimming as well." She commented and crossed her arms.

"What happens if I say no?" he sneered.

"Would you like to find out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a step toward him, her body visibly tensing. As much as he hated to admit it, this woman scared the crap out of him. He held her gaze for a moment. Her face was emotionless as the undertone of her threat lingered in the air between them, before he averted his eyes. She had won.

"I don't have anything to wear." he grumbled after a moment.

"Don't worry, Lokes, we didn't forget about you." Clint said as he came into view, wearing purple and black swim trunks, one hand behind his back. A devilish smile spread over his face and he pulled a ball of pink fabric out and tossed it at Loki. He caught it instinctively, grimacing with horror and disgust.

"You must be joking." Loki growled, eyeing the hot pink swim trunks. He quickly realized however as everyone began to laugh, Clint was not. He sighed and trudged up the trail to the R.V., thinking of all the ways he could get even with the archer, later.

**Like it? Hate it? Plus, this story is going to have quite a bit of whump in it, so ye be warned :D Review!**


End file.
